divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Taylan the Beast Slayer/PH Deal Offer:Captain America
This is a pure heart deal offer of Captain America Who is he? Steve Rogers AKA Captain America is one of the the overall main protagonists in the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Marvel Comics, serving as the titular protagonist of the Captain America trilogy as well Biography (Past/What he has done) He was born in 1918 in Brooklyn, New York City,USA,He is the only child of Joseph Rogers and Sarah Rogers. Before he was born, his father was confirmed he was Killed in the 1st World War At a young age during his childhood, he met Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier), who became his best friend. Steve was often targeted by bullies in the streets due to his small build. However, Rogers' resilience, despite his small stature, had inspired a young Bucky Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies, and the two became best friends from that day forward. Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn, New York City from 1932 to 1936 and Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1937 to 1938. When we was only 18 He found his mother had died of tuberculosis. She was buried next to his father Joseph. After the funeral, Steve talked to Bucky, who tried to help him get a job, but Rogers said he could get by on his own. Barnes then told Rogers, he didn't have to be alone because he would be with him. Steve and Bucky were taught during an art class that the USA & entered the 2nd World War, which immediately made Steve want to join the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, so Bucky trained him for two weeks at Goldie's Boxing Gym. Soon Bucky and Steve went to a US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York where Steve was classified as 4F and rejected from service, but Bucky later enlisted in the Army. In New York City, December 1941, Steve kept being rejected for military duty, despite making multiple attempts at different enlistment offices, due to his various health and physical issues. He remained determined to fight alongside his friends and other men overseas and would attempt to convince the doctors to give him a chance, to no avail. One day He went to a local cinema. At the screening, an advert was played showing the different ways soldiers and civilians can help with the war effort. Another man in the cinema yelled at the screen and disrespected the message of the film. Steve was the only person to stand up to the bully, who brought him outside and beat him up. Steve was later helped by his friend Bucky, who chased off the bully. In an attempt to cheer up his friend, Bucky convinced Steve to attend an exhibition of future technologies with him and two girls. As they explored the Expo, Steve saw Iron Man's father Howard demonstrate his flying car prototype, which promptly crashed to the ground. Steve, a shy man, was awkward around the girls. When he saw an enlistment office, Steve snuck off and attempted to enlist again. Bucky found Steve and tried to convince him not to enlist again in case he was caught by the police for lying on his enlistment form again, but Steve insisted that he needed to fight for his country,USA. Having overheard Steve's conversation with Bucky about wanting to back up his country in the war, Dr. Erskine approached Steve. Dr. Erskine asked Steve if he wished to go overseas and kill Nazis, but Steve assured that he did not want to kill anyone; he simply did not like bullies no matter where they were from. When being Impressed by this answer, Dr. Erskine decided to enlist Steve as a candidate of Project Rebirth, a "super-soldier" experiment being conducted by the Strategic Scientific Reserve,Steve accepted the offer and was now under the supervision of Dr. Erskine, Colonel Phillips and Peggy Carter, he traveled to Camp Lehigh to begin his training. Steve trained hard but was often mocked and bullied by the other soldiers, including a particularly cruel bully named Gilmore. Yet his determination and quick thinking often made him stand out from the group. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Dr. Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Steve commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment,Dr. Erskine revealed to Steve that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt (AKA Red Skull), underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering negative side-effects due to his inner ambition for power and obsession with becoming a "superior man". However, he reassured Steve that he chose him because he was inherently a good man and one that because he had been weak his whole life, would not lose respect for the strength he would gain. They promised to share a drink after the treatment. When Red Skull discovered Dr. Erskine's location, He hired an assassin to kill him. In the US, Steve was escorted to a secret facility by Peggy Carter. As they drove together, Steve pointed out many of the locations where he had been beaten up in the past. He and Carter talked about how it felt to be picked on and didn't care for something they could not change; Stevefor his height and Carter for her gender. Despite Steve's awkwardness in speaking to her, Peggy was charmed by Steve's sincerity and good moral values. Once there, Dr. Erskine greeted Steve and Peggy while Howard Stark prepped the machinery and Colonel Phillips watched from a safe distance with various Generals and Senators. Once Steve was strapped into the machine, Dr. Erskine gave a short speech to the people watching before subjecting Steve to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with Vita Radiation. Although the treatment was extremely painful, Steve told the scientists to keep going and he emerged from the experiment with a greatly enhanced physique. Steve went from being 5'4" tall and weighing 94 lbs., to being 6'2" tall and weighing 240 lbs. Peggy was the first to greet Steve as he stepped out. When she asked how he felt, the awestruck Steve could only comment that he felt taller. Shortly after the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Dr. Erskine, revealed himself as Red Skull's assassin, Heinz Kruger. The assassin stole the last vial of Super Soldier Serum before escaping. Steve ran to Dr. Erskine's aid but there was nothing he can do. Dr. Erskine pointed to Steve's heart, reminding him of their earlier conversation, and died. Steve pursued Kruger on foot, while Kruger drove away in a stolen taxi. Due to his enhanced physicality, Stevewas able to catch up with Kruger and caused the taxi to crash. When Kruger tried to escape in a HYDRA submarine, Steve dived into the water,chasing after him and captured Kruger, but the assassin smashed the Super Soldier Serum and killed himself via cyanide pill before he could be interrogated. With Dr. Erskine dead, the super-soldier formula was lost. Blood samples were taken in hopes to replicate the formula. Out of twelve, one was given to Howard Stark. Rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Dr. Erskine's formula, Steve tried to convince Colonel Phillips to allow him to serve overseas, but Colonel Phillips refused, nothing that he was not the army he had wanted. However, Senator Brandt approached Rogers and offered him the chance to serve his country on the "most important battlefield of the war". The time when he was working for the USO: Rather than serving overseas on the battlefield, however,Senator Brandt had Steve tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America". Steve regretfully agreed, with his job being to promote war bonds for the Treasury Department and encourage the American participation in the war. Stevefound performing difficult and awkward, still wishing to fight with his fellow soldiers. Category:Blog posts Category:PH Deal Offers